Quiero estar a tu lado
by sakisu
Summary: Midorikawa esta enamorado de Hiroto pero trata ocultarlo lo más posible, podrá lograrlo?  lo sé pesimo resumen pero denle una oportunidad


Asdfasdf este es mi primer fic espero que les guste

* * *

Quiero estar a tu lado

-¿Por qué? -se preguntaba cierto peli-verde después del entrenamiento -¿Por qué me siento así cuando estoy con él? – Midorikawa sabía de sobra la respuesta, sólo que ahora se preguntaba por qué cada día era más difícil ocultar sus sentimientos hacía Hiroto. Se enamoro de él desde muy pequeño y había escondido ese sentimiento hasta hoy, pero ahora cada vez que lo veía su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que de seguro podría salir de su pecho, también sentía que toda la sangre se le iba a la cabeza que de seguro parecía un tomate bien maduro, sin mencionar la imperiosa necesidad que sentía de correr a abrazarlo y decirle todo lo que sentía, pero en ese instante volvía a poner los pies en la tierra y trataba de controlarse.

-Si le digo lo que siento lo más probable es que no me corresponda y aparte de eso perdería su amistad, no podría soportar eso, pero no se por cuanto tiempo pueda ocultarlo sin que mi cuerpo actué por si solo- decía tristemente el peli-verde – Lo mejor será que me vaya de este lugar que sólo logra deprimirme- dijo mientras se secaba algunas lagrimas y se dispuso a partir.

Y así el peli-verde se fue sin rumbo fijo, y resulta que no habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde que empezó a caminar y se encontró con Hiroto

-Midorikawa! ¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado buscando.

-E-eh estaba c-con Kazemaru – mintió rápidamente y pudo sentir como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza - ¿P-por qué m-me estabas b-buscando?

-Pues veras, hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos, así que te quería preguntar si querías que volviéramos juntos a casa ¿te parece? – dijo el peli-rojo contento.

-¿V-volver juntos a c-casa, tú y y-yo?

-Sí ¿acaso es raro? – dijo Hiroto extrañado

-N-no p-para nada, sólo que no puedo – dijo Midorikawa mientras buscaba una excusa en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

-Pero Mido-chan, hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos – se quejo Hiroto.

-Es que de verdad no puedo – dijo Midorikawa mientras en lo más profundo de su ser deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra o lo partiera un rayo, no sabía cual de las dos opciones era más imposible.

-Mido-chan… - dijo tristemente Hiroto.

-Así que… Adiós Hiroto –dijo Midorikawa mientras se disponía a irse rápidamente, hasta que Hiroto dijo:

-Acaso me estás evitando…

-¿E-eh?

-Últimamente no hablamos mucho, y cuando trato de estar contigo, o no estás o no puedes… ¿Acaso me odias Mido-chan? o ¿Te e hecho daño?- dijo tristemente Hiroto.

-N-no, no es eso Hiroto.

-¿Entonces qué pasa, por qué estás tan raro conmigo?

Midorikawa estaba desesperado, sentía que si seguía ocultando sus sentimientos perdería a Hiroto de todas formas, así que comenzó a actuar impulsivamente abrazando a Hiroto.

-Midorikawa? – dijo extrañado el peli-rojo

-¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE CADA VEZ QUE TE VEO MI CORAZÓN SE ACELERA!¡QUE CUANDO TE VEO SIENTO QUE TODA LA SANGRE SE ME VA A LA CABEZA!¡Y LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO HACER ES ABRAZARTE!

-Midorikawa eso significa que tú...

-¡Sí, estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo! Acaso eso es tan extraño – dijo Midorikawa mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Hiroto, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y solto rápidamente a Hiroto.

-Y-yo Hiroto… -dijo avergonzado el peli-verde y sintió que alguien lo abrazaba.

-Yo también te amo Midorikawa – dijo Hiroto mientras tomaba a Midorikawa de la barbilla y acercaba sus rostros, hasta que estuvieron a menos de 5 centímetros separados.

-Mido-chan dime que me amas –susurro Hiroto.

-¡¿E-eh? – dijo sonrojándose el peli-verde.

-Dímelo- volvió a susurrar Hiroto-

-Y-yo te a-amo Hirot… - No pudo continuar porque fue callado por los cálidos labios de Hiroto, Midorikawa correspondió el beso tímidamente, era un beso simple, pero a través de el se decían lo mucho que se amaban, después de un momento tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

-Tus labios son tan suaves – dijo traviesamente Hiroto.

- ¡¿EH? – dijo Midorikawa ruborizándose

-Y te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas – dijo Hiroto mientras besaba otra vez a Midorikawa, el cual se separo al ver el cielo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el peli-rojo

-Ya esta oscureciendo.

- ¿Te parece si volvemos juntos a casa? –dijo riéndose Hiroto.

-Por supuesto – dijo Midorikawa también riéndose, mientras Hiroto le tomaba la mano y lo acercaba hacía él.

-Hi-hiroto – dijo Midorikawa ruborizado.

-¿Pasa algo malo? – dijo de lo más normal Hiroto.

-Na-nada - dijo el peli-verde y ambos empezaron a caminar

Ambos estaban tan felices de no tener que ocultar más sus sentimientos, caminaban felices por la calle, no sabían lo cruel que podía ser el destino…

Al cruzar la calle un conductor los ve tomados de las manos y caminando felices, el conductor lanza el auto a toda velocidad…

-¡HIROTO! – Grito Midorikawa, pero no sirvió de nada, aquel auto iba a demasiada velocidad que ni el animal más rápido lo habría esquivado, aunque el auto atropello a los dos chicos, ellos seguían tomados de las manos…

En el Hospital

-Hi-hiroto- apenas podía decir el peli-verde, tomando la mano de su amado.

-Mi-midorikawa n-no te esfuerces – dijo el peli-rojo también tomando su mano.

-N-no me quiero separar de ti, qui-quiero estar a tu lado a-adonde sea que v-vayas – dijo soltando una lagrima.

-Y-yo tam-también – susurro el peli-rojo

-Te amo Hi-Hiroto Kiyama – dijo llorando Midorikawa.

- Y y-yo a ti Ry-Ryuuji Midorikawa.

Y así ambos murieron tomados de las manos.

Fin.

* * *

Estoy segura que me odian por esto, yo también me odio por esto, y lloré escribiendo el final, pero lo hice así en memoria de el primo de una amiga que murió así con su novio, porque los atropello un homofóbico al verlos tomados de las manos. Les prometo otro fic menos trágico eso si que me demorare más porque el colegio me consume con sus clases hasta los sábados.

Dejen reviews y háganme feliz, acepto tomatazos, criticas, de todo.


End file.
